1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera control system capable of remote-controlling a camera via a network.
2. Related Background Art
A video image transmission system has recently been proposed, which transmits a video image from a video camera connected via a network such as the Internet to a plurality of clients (computer terminal stations).
A camera control system capable of controlling the functions such as panning, tilting, and zooming added to the video camera from a camera operation apparatus (client) via a network has also been proposed. A video camera added with new functions in addition to panning, tilting, and zooming or a video camera operating in a control mode different from a conventional one have been developed these days. A plurality of kinds of video cameras are being connected to the present network.
When the video cameras having different control modes are connected to the network, a camera operation apparatus and a camera server must execute control commands respectively corresponding to these different control modes.